When it comes to a handheld power tool whose center of mass is outside of the working axis, the kickback effects that act along the working axis also create a torque around the center of mass. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,443,912 and 7,987,921 address this problem and propose that the handle be rotatably suspended around the center of mass so that the torque cannot act upon the handle.